dungeonsandpandasfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started as a DM
Jas, Chetar and Barrage have decided to start a new campaign with Jas being the DM. Chetar wants to be a druid and Barrage wants to be a cleric. Jas attaches the D&P HUD and rezzes out the Dungeons & Pandas board. Jas adds Chetar by clicking the PC button on the HUD and entering Chetar on the first Box. Chetar wants her character to be named Cheeto, so jas enters Cheeto on the second box. On the third box he picks Druid. The board loads the druid class and adds Chetar's character. Chetar wants to change her icon on the board to a texture. So chetar says in chat: /2 Cheeto.settexture: 5333240a-25ba-ada0-5031-aa2ff4f6eff9 Jas adds Barrage by clicking the PC button on the HUD, then goes through the same procedure, except he names his character Barrage and is a cleric. By clicking the note on the HUD or the status bar of Chetar's character, the DM finds out her charisma. In this case it's three. The DM then rolls charisma*3 by clicking the rand button on the HUD and entering 9. This time it landed on 2 so that's how much gold Cheeto starts off with. The DM clicks the coins icon next to Cheeto on the HUD and enters 2 to add 2 gold. The DM does the same for barrage. Each player starts off with basic adventuring equipment. Usually some low quality armor and weapons. You don't need to add these items to players, they're just there. Time to start playing! The DM decides that the party starts off in the I'lan tree village. So he comes up with a starting scenario: You find yourselves standing in front of a bounty board at the trunk of the mother tree in the tree village of I'lan. There are a few bounties that look interesting. The first one is a necromancer that is hiding out in a nearby cavern, there's a crude map pointing to the cave entrance. The second one mentions the innkeeper's daughter being kidnapped. And the final one mentions the forest edge fort to the east looking for new recruits to thwart a gnoll threat. Looking at the sun you realize it's noon. Cheeto and Barrage then talk between themselves and decide that they don't have enough gold to visit any stores and to go deal with the necromancer, so they travel there. The DM can decide how far they travel (though using the map can help). The Battle The DM decides that it only takes a few hours to travel there. So he rolls a 1d20 for a random encounter. This time it landed on 6. What I usually do is use 10-roll to decide how difficult a fight should be on a random encounter. If 10 or above is rolled, they avoid a random encounter. Since it was 6, the difficulty is about 4 on a scale from one to 10. So let's just say they run into two animated skeletons. The DM adds them by clicking the NPC button, then entering Skeleton1 for the first ones name and selecting the skeleton class. Then does the same but naming the other one Skeleton2. The DM continues: As you travel towards the caverns, you suddenly hear the rattling of bones. Ahead of you on the path stands 2 skeletal soldiers, they haven't spotted you yet. Since the monsters haven't spotted the players, one person is allowed a sneak attack, also running away would be easy. They decide that barrage should open the fight with a smite spell to the first skeleton. The DM clicks barrage, selects T.Spell for a targeted spell, then smite, and then Skeleton1. Smite automatically calculates damage. This time the skeleton takes 6 damage from the smite. Now the skeletons have noticed the players and the actual battle can begin. Click Init. on the HUD to roll for initiative. Initiative is the turn order for the fight. This time the turn order looks like: *Skel2 : Rolled 20 *Skel1 : Rolled 20 *Cheeto : Rolled 20 *Barrage : Rolled 2 You can click the status bar on the board under a player you want info about to see info about what archetype the player is, what spells they have and more. Skeleton has one spell: Detach Hand 1: Detaches hand inside a clothed opponent's clothing. Arouses them over 3 rounds but lowering your dmg. The 1 means the spell costs 1 mana. The HUD will let you know if a player lacks mana to cast a spell. Smart monsters can be directly controlled by the DM, but these monsters are pretty dumb and will attack whomever they see fit. As such Jas first clicks the 1d3 button. If it lands on 3 the monster will use a spell if possible. This time it landed on 1. Which means the monster will do the following: *If the target is naked and grappled, try to arouse with a cha check (the red heart on the attacking player). *If the target is grappled but NOT naked, try to strip with a strength check (weights on the attacking player). *If the target is NOT grappled, try to do a regular attack (the green square with a sword on the attacking player). If it the RNG value (the one surrounded by >> <<) is 15 or above, the monster can grapple the player if possible. Otherwise it deals damage. Next up the player rolls one for each opponents on the board. Or you can just use 1dP to instantly roll for all friendly players on the board. This time it landed on 1, which is Cheeto. Since Cheeto is not standing, the skeleton uses a standard weapon attack. Jas clicks the green square with a sword on it on the skeleton's character on the HUD, then pick Cheeto as target. It was a roll for 8. The board suggests hit for 2. So Cheeto takes 2 damage. Jas subtract this HP from cheeto by clicking the red plus near her character on the HUD and enter -2. Cheeto now has 10 hp, down from 12. The DM says in chat: The other rapidly turns, charging straight at Cheeto. It breaks through her defenses and punches her in the stomach with a bony fist. Next player is Skeleton1. Jas clicks the set turn button next to Skeleton1's icon. Jas rolls 3 and this time it landed on 3, allowing the skeleton to use a spell. The skeleton only has one spell. So the DM rolls for who it should hit by rolling 1dP. It landed on 2. The second player on the board is Barrage, so it attacks him. The DM then clicks the skeleton's icon on the HUD and selects T.spell. Then Detach Hand and then barrage. The DM is presented with the spell's effect. This spell is automatic. But far from all are, so read through the spell's effect and do what it says. The spell lands on Barrage and the DM says something like: The damaged skeleton charges at Barrage, who parries the skeleton's strike, making it's bony hand fly off. The bony hand swiftly climbs into the wolfs underwear, starting to stroke him. Next up is Cheeto's turn, so the DM clicks her Set Turn button. She decides that she wants to hit the weakened skeleton with her staff. So the DM clicks the green standard hit button on Cheeto's HUD entry and then select Skeleton1 as the target. She rolled a 2, which in this case is a miss. The DM says: Cheeto swings her staff at the skeleton, but the skeleton ducks under it. Next is Barrage's turn, the DM sets his turn. The fingered status effect is still active and is arousing him. He decides that he wants to cast smite on the weakened skeleton. The damage of smite is automatic and the skeleton takes 6 damage. The DM says: Barrage casts smite on the demon, which writhes in pain as it's shocked by holy magic. Now it's Skeleton2's turn again (don't forget to click set turn, I wont mention it from now on). The DM rolls 3 for spell and it lands on 2 so he decides to melee attack a player. Rolling 1dP lands on 2 which is Barrage. The DM clicks the skeleton's green sword button and selects Barrage as a target this time it lands on one which is a critical fail. The DM decides that the fail will damage the skeleton. Subtracts HP from the skeleton by clicking it's red plus and entering -1. Then saying in chat: The skeleton punches as Barrage but the hit lands on the wolfs shield, crushing the skeleton's hand and making pieces fly off! Skeleton1's turn. It's out of mana now so the DM does not roll for spell. 1dP landed on barrage. It physically attacks Barrage and the roll landed on 19! This allows the skeleton to grapple him. The DM writes down somewhere (to remember) that barrage is grappled by the skeleton. The DM types: The skeleton jumps on barrage, clinging to his back and pinning his arms behind his back. Cheeto's turn. She decides to cast rejuvenate on herself. The DM clicks her icon on the HUD, picks T.spell, rejuvenate, and Cheeto as target. The spell is automatic. Barrage's turn. Since he's grappled he cannot (unless specified): Use spells or items (except potions), rest. He is also limited to attacking the grappler or anyone in direct contact with him. His only options currently are A. Try to break free, B. Attack the grappler. He decides to try to break free. The DM click the red weights button on Barrage's hud entry and checks him against Skeleton1. He rolled a 3 which is not enough to break free. The DM types: Barrage struggles to break free, but the skeleton has a firm hold of him. Skeleton2's turn. The skeleton rolls 1/3 so does not use a spell. 1dP lands on 2 which is Barrage. Since Barrage is grappled, the skeleton tries to strip him. The DM click the red weights button on the skeleton's HUD entry and selects Barrage. It landed on 15 with suggested hit of 3. The DM clicks the green clothing button on barrage's HUD entry and enters -3. Barrage now has 4/7 armor. Then the DM says in chat: The free skeleton grabs at Barrage's clothing, ripping half his robe off. Skeleton1 is grappling Barrage and can only attack him. It strength checks him (red weights) and rolls 16 with a hit for 4. The DM removes 4 armor from Barrage, leaving him at 0 armor. The DM says: The skeleton Grappling barrage rips the rest of the wolfs clothes off, leaving him exposed. Cheeto decides she wants to try and break Barrage free and strength checks the grappling skeleton (Skeleton1) using the red weights button. It landed on 11. Even if the suggested HIT was 2, this only frees Barrage unless it was a crit in which case it also deals damage. Barrage is no longer grappled. The DM says: Cheeto jumps at the skeleton grappling Barrage, whacking it in the head with her staff. The skeleton lets go of the wolf. Barrage decides to attack the Skeleton that grappled him, using his weapon. This is the green sword button as most weapon attacks are. He rolls 13 and lands a hit of 4. The DM removes 4 HP from the skeleton, leaving it at 0 HP. Once a monster hits 0 HP it usually dies. If a player hits 0 HP or max arousal they will be down for the count and unable to fight until the battle ends. After a battle ends if a player is still standing they can revive their party. Should the entire party get incapacitated, see game overs. The DM says: Using his clerical hammer, Barrage manages to cave in the skeleton's skull, making it collapse into a pile of bones. The remaining skeleton uses it's detach hand ability on Cheeto, but misses. Cheeto decides she wants to try and gain some mana back, and decides to rest a moment to regenerate. The DM clicks the green circle plus button once. Regeneration is automatically calculated. The battle goes on and the players eventually kill the remaining skeleton. The Victory Upon victory, the DM clicks the regen button (green circle with plus) for each player once. You can only regenerate once after combat. Players can regenerate fully if they want to, but that will pass time by a couple of hours depending on how wounded they are. Alternatively they can stop to eat something if they have food on their character. Food will immediately regenerate a player to full without passing time, but cannot be used in combat. To fully regenerate a player, click their icon on the HUD, then >> and Full Regen. Barrage lost his clothes during the battle. After a battle the DM rolls the nr of clothes he had when he started the fight plus one. Then adds that back to the player as salvage. Ex: Barrage came into the battle with 7/7 armor. He lost all of it during the fight. The DM rolls 8 (7+1). This time it landed on three, which means Barrage gets (3-1) armor back. If wearing special armor, the special armor will be lost forever if it reaches 0. Armor can be repaired in towns for some gold. Time for loot. I've personally found (monster_level-player_level)*5+5 at a min of 1 to be a good number for loot. Since the skeletons were the same level as the players, that adds up to (5+5). The DM then rolls according to the loot drops specification. Category:Gameplay